Current or standard practice for making a composite stream is that each material is given its own separate channel for polymer flow all the way through to a point just before the exit of material from the head. One departure of the device disclosed herein from the prior art is that the composite stream is fully formed before the material even enters the head. The designed channels described below then ensure that the fully formed composite stream is then distributed around the head to form the parison.